Simple Persuación
by Kizuna-hime
Summary: De cuando un malentendido no es mal entendido después de todo. [KakaSaku]


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

 **Simple Persuación**

* * *

Era un sábado en la noche como cualquier otro en Konoha, calles iluminadas, clubs abarrotados, una Hokage ebria y Naruto en el mismo restaurante de siempre, sentado el misma silla de siempre, esperando a los mismos compañeros de siempre.

Lo usual era que los sábados en la noche se reuniera con Sakura y Kakashi para pasar el rato y ponerse al día, aunque al final siempre eran él y Sakura más que su viejo sensei quienes hacían la parte de la cháchara y Kakashi se las arreglaba para escaparse "casualmente" en el momento de pagar la cuenta.

Algunas cosas nunca cambian, al parecer.

Pero esa noche había algo fuera de la rutina, aparte del hecho de que Kakashi y su culo perezoso decidieron llegar temprano ésta vez.

Hablando de anormalidad...

—Qué- ¿Cómo que tienes otra cosa que hacer? —preguntó(gritó) Naruto al recién llegado.

Kakashi parecía casi aburrido, con su típica mirada adormilada y las manos en los bolsillos.

—Mm, soy un hombre muy ocupado —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ocupado, sí claro. ¡Apuesto a que solo leerás ese estúpido libro!

—Me temo que ésta vez enseñaré a una linda jovencita a tocar el banjo.

—...

—Verás, el Sharingan no solo sirve para copiar jutsus y patear traseros.

Naruto estaba casi seguro de que era otra de sus patéticas excusas, pero cuando preguntó quién se suponía que era ésta linda jovencita, Kakashi solo respondió con un vago "ya te enterarás" antes de huir de la escena con un _puf_.

Y eventualmente, Naruto se enteró.

Sakura llegó a Ichiraku cinco minutos después sin la intención de quedarse. La conversación fue más o menos así:

—¿Desde cuándo tomas lecciones de banjo?

Sakura se mordió el labio en un gesto nervioso antes de responder.

—Desde que Tsunade-shishou me asignó una de esas misiones raras que suele asignarme cuando me gana una apuesta —, y aunque en otro momento ésta habría sido una 'razón muy razonable' en el libro de Naruto, había algo muy raro en todo el asunto, por lo que le dirigió su mirada de sospecha mejor ensayada a su amiga.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿No te parece extraño que Kakashi-sensei acaba de decirme algo muy parecido?

—¿Que Tsunade también le asigna ese tipo de misiones?

—No, algo sobre lecciones de jambo.

—Banjo. Y apuesto a que solo leerá ese estúpido libro.

Y entonces Sakura se fue, balbuceando un par de "lo siento" y "te lo recompensare", y Naruto se quedó solo, con un tazón de ramen frente a él y su cerebro maquinando a toda velocidad, otra de las anormalidades de esa noche.

Tres tazones de ramen y un profundo análisis dejaron a Naruto con dos interesantes preguntas.

1) ¿Qué se traían entre manos Sakura y Kakashi-sensei? Ni siquiera él era tan tonto como para creerse esas excusas.

2) Y lo más importante, ¿Qué era un banjo?

La respuesta lo golpeó como un adicto al ramen tratando de sacar dinero de la alcancía.

La respuesta a la primera pregunta, claro, el banjo tendría que esperar.

El encargado de Ichiraku observó preocupado cómo Naruto dejaba el lugar después de una declaración de muerte contra su sensei. Cosa de ninjas, seguro. Solo esperaba que no hubiera un asesinato de verdad esa noche, sería lamentable perder a su cliente número uno.

* * *

—!KAKASHI-SENSEEEEIII!

Kakashi y Sakura observaron desde la sala cómo, predeciblemente, un remolino naranja irrumpía en el departamento, derribando la puerta que ahora rezaba 'Dra. no Kura'.

—¡Naruto! ¿Era necesario? —se quejó Sakura alzando su puño amenazante.

Naruto tenía otras cosas de qué preocuparse.

—¡Aléjate de ella, pervertido!

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Naruto? —preguntó Kakashi, imperturbable.

—¡Eso te pregunto yo a tí!

Sakura dio un bufido exasperado.

—¡Hola! Lecciones de banjo, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, señalando un misterioso instrumento en manos de Kakashi.

Naruto parecía algo descolocado, sino un poco abochornado ahora.

—¿E-eso es todo?

—¡¿Qué pensabas, grandísimo idiota?!

—La verdad, que ustedes tenían una relación en secreto, que las lecciones de banjo solo eran una excusa para para escaparse y pasar tiempo juntos y que los atraparía intercambiado fluídos ahora mismo.

Kakashi y Sakura compartieron una mirada y comenzaron a reír como si les hubiera dicho que se daría por vencido en su sueño de ser Hokage para convertirse en profesor de música.

—¿Cuánto tiempo te llevó llegar a esa conclusión, Naruto? —preguntó Kakashi, limpiándose una lagrimilla.

—Intercambiar fluídos —repitió Sakura por lo bajo, con una risita. ¿Quién diría que Naruto pudiera usar ese léxico?

Naruto se frotó la nuca con una sonrisa de disculpas.

—Bien, supongo que me dejé llevar por el momento. Lo siento chicos —. Con ésto, salió del departamento con su gran descubrimiento frustrado, no sin antes prometer a Sakura que regresaría al día siguiente para reparar la puerta.

Por lo menos ahora sabía lo que era un banjo.

* * *

Sakura soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—Eso estuvo cerca.

Kakashi se recostó en el sofá, apartando de su regazo el dichoso banjo, instrumento de cual no tenía una remota idea de cómo tocar.

—Te dije que aún no era el momento adecuado para decirle.

—Fue buena idea lo del banjo, sin embargo —. Sakura hizo un puchero y se acercó hasta el sofá, sentándose en las piernas de su novio. —Ya ha pasado un año ¿Crees que algún día sea el momento de contarle?

—Mm, depende. ¿Crees que algún día madure y deje de ser emocional, impulsivo, imprudente, impaciente, impredecible, con tendencias obsesivas a no rendirse hasta alcanzar sus metas, la cuál sería castrar y asesinar a su pobre sensei, y no necesariamente en ese orden?

Ambos lo pensaron por un segundo y llegaron a la misma conclusión: Que era más sensato huir del país, cambiarse el nombre y vivir en una cueva a las afueras de una pequeña aldea sin ninjas.

Pero bueno, eso podía esperar. Por ahora tenían cosas más interesantes en las que pensar, como su noche de aniversario, por ejemplo.

Sakura sonrió de forma pícara.

—¿Quieres intercambiar fluidos en mi habitación? —preguntó con tono seductor, repartiendo pequeños pesos en el cuello masculino.

—No es nada sexy cuando lo preguntas así.

—Ya cambiarás de opinión en unos minutos

* * *

Luego de una eternidad lejos de ff, vengo con ésto que no sé que és, pero bueno...


End file.
